No tomes eso Itachi
by Flaky02anime
Summary: El joven Uchiha no estaba y el lider manda a Kisame a buscarle , el akatsuki kisame encontró a su compañero Itachi en el baño de una manera ¿violable? luego de haber bebido algo que Hidan y Deidara le habían puesto a su vino , que pasara luego que Itachi le pide sexo a kisama? , este sedera. One Short


-era un día cualquiera en la cueva akatsuki a diferencia que era un día de mucha lluvia y cualquier misión había sido cancelada , el equipo de los inmortales como siempre discutían por cosas estúpidas , mientras deidara estaba sentado en el sofá creando su arte , casi todos los akatsukis estaban reunidos en el salón menos uno-

-Alguien ha visto Itachi ? - pregunto el líder de akatsuki -  
-no lo he visto en toda la mañana , uh - dijo cierto artista -  
-por qué mejor no le preguntan a kisame - dijo desinteresado el albino -  
-si somos menos es mejor , menos gastos que pagar - se incluyo en la conversación el viejo avaro -  
-TU COMO SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN EL DINERO VIEJO AVARO DE MIERDA¡! - le reprocho el albino-  
-ustedes dejen de pelear y tu kisame ve a buscar a itachi - ordeno el líder -  
-y por qué yo? – se quejo kisame – que valla tobi el nunca hace nada  
- porque tú eres su compañero – le contesto el líder – a demás si mando a tobi , tal vez se pierda  
- tobi que tal si vas tú a buscar a itachi , uh – dijo con malicia el rubio -  
-sempai , usted no cree que sería mejor que fuera kisame-san? – le respondió el enmascarado con un tono de incrédulo -  
-gracia tobi – dijo kisame con un tono de sarcasmo – como sea yo iré – se levanta del sofá – que pasa si no lo encuentro  
-mejor para mi – respondió el tacaño -  
-TU COMO SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN EL PUTO DINERO¡! – respondió enojado el albino -  
- como sea , la idea es que por lo menos lo encuentres – se incluyo en la conversación la única chica de akatsuki -  
- esta bien – contesto resignado kisame – empezaré por los cuartos – dicho esto salió del salón para dirigirse a los camarotes del segundo piso , pero algo lo sorprendió pasando por los pasillos , eran ¿gemidos? Que provenían del baño – halo ? Itachi estas bien?  
- ki…hNa…sa…me – le respondió con dificultad – ne…necesito HaAn ….que …me ayudes…  
- que te ayude ? – le contesto con algo de inseguridad - itachi me asustas un poco  
-en ese momento itachi abrió un poco la puerta del baño y lo jalo hacia dentro y lo que vio lo dejo en shock , el nunca pensó que vería a su compañero , de esa manera tan ¿violable? Y completamente desnudo -  
- itachi ? , por que … POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS A SI HOMBRE¡?¡?¡ - le grito gritó por la sorpresa -  
- ki..kisame , ayúdame…. –le dijo totalmente debilitado a su amigo -  
- pero que te paso , acaso tú te estabas ? – pregunto incrédulo su compañero -  
- cla…claro que no , pero he bebido algo que me produjo ….. – es interrumpido -  
- si , si ya me di cuenta…. – le dijo con un tono notable de rojo carmesí en sus mejillas – y por que no se lo pides a alguien mas ?  
-por que se reirán de mi …  
-itachi , yo….. no puedo….  
-por favor kisame , no aguanto este dolor….necesito tu ayuda – luego itachi comenzó a besar a kisame desesperadamente , lo cual kisame esquivo -  
-itachi , basta , yo no puedo…  
- solo esta vez , enserio me duele….

-mientras tanto en el salón akatsuki , hidan y deidara les platicaban algo totalmente interesante a sus compañeros -

-QUE HICIERON QUE?¡ - dijo totalmente conmocionada la peli azul -  
-vamos solo es una broma , uh  
-es nuestra venganza por haber mostrado a todos nuestras fotos de bebes – dijo el albino con cierto tono de burla y enfado – por esas fotos el estúpido avaro me molesto como todo un año  
-y lo sigo haciendo , es que no creo que este seas tu – mientras mostraba una foto de hidan abrasando su peluche favorito -  
-KAKUZU¡! , POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN QUE SACAS CON TENER ESAS FOTOS?¡  
-obviamente le gustas , hu – le dijo el rubio en un tono de burla y lo único que consiguió fue una paliza por parte de kakuzu y hidan -  
-CLARO QUE NO¡ pero puedo vender estas fotos , me pagarían muy bien por ellas  
-VUEJO AVARO ESTUPIDO¡!  
-no cambien el tema y dime que fue lo que le diste a itachi – pregunto curioso el líder -  
-solo le dimos una botella de vino , hu  
-lo se , lo se , pero que tenia esa botella – volvió a preguntar el líder -  
-nada es un vino que solamente lo excitará un poco nada mas – dijo totalmente calmado el albino -  
- que tanto? – le dijo curiosa la peli azul -  
-m…lo suficiente para que se angustiara de dolor y excitación , hu  
-PERO QUE CRUEL HOMBRE – dijeron a la misma vez la peli azul y el jefe -  
-vamos ahora debe de estar en el bosque saciando sus necesidades – respondió burlonamente el albino -  
-si kisame lo encuentra ….. – dijo nervioso el líder -  
-i…itachi….. – le siguió el viejo avaro -  
-se desahogara….. – continuo hablando la peli azul -  
-exacto – dijo con orgullo el albino -  
-ese es nuestro plan , hu

- El pobre kisame estaba temblando , no sabía que demonios hacer …. Hasta que se le vino una pregunta a la mente -  
-oye , itachi – pregunto serio kisame-  
-di..dime – el chico ya estaba lo demasiado excitado para poder pronunciar una palabra y el dolor que sentía era tremendo -  
-con quien estuviste bebiendo ayer? – continuo hablando -  
-con..hidan…y deidara….por favor kisame ayúdame – le pidió desesperadamente a su fil compañero de equipo -  
-voy a matar a esos dos después de esto – se dijo a si mismo entre dientes , para luego dar un suspiro – esta bien , yo te ayudare , siéntate  
-que me siente? , en donde? –le dijo confundido a su compañero -  
-pues en el único lugar que hay para sentare – kisame se refería que se sentara en el W/C (N/A: xD el trono)-  
-esta..bien….- itahi ya no aguantaba a si que le obedeció a kisame y procedió a sentarse -  
-bien itachi que quede claro que solo lo hago para ayudarte – de apoco el chico se fue a cercando a itachi para luego ponerse en cuclillas y comenzar a chupar el miembro de itachi el cual lo único que hacía era llenar el cuarto o mejor dicho el baño en puros gemidos de excitación -  
-ki..HahA…sa…nnigh…..kisame – con un poco de esfuerzo pudo pronunciar el nombre de kisame pero el hecho de estar casado y excitado no le facilitaba mucho las cosas -  
-por el otro lado estaba kisame que aun no creía lo que hacia el , en el baño , junto con itachi , haciendo ¿sexo oral? , esto ya era demasiado para el pobre -  
-kisame….me voy…hAh…- fue lo último que dijo antes de correrse en la boca de su compañero – por..Favor….. embis….- antes de terminar kisame rápidamente tapo su boca con una de sus manos , pues no le agradaba mucho la petición de su compañero -  
-itachi..Solo te estoy ayudando, no puedo hacer mas que hacer sexo oral con tigo – el chico ya se estaba excitando y no se dejaría llevar por esta situación , o , eso creía el -  
-ki..kisame…- el uchiha estaba completamente excitado y completamente avergonzado por tener que pedirle esto a kisame – gracias…yo me las arreglare desde ahora…..  
-itachi…. – después el mismo se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño problema en su entrepierna , estaba , erecto , el chico suspiro y cogió a itachi para lograr ponerlo en el piso a lo cual el se poso en sima de el y comenzó a besarlo apasionada mente , itachi , ya mas excitado profundizó el beso mientras le quitaba las prendas que traía puestas su compañero , poco a poco kisame comenzó a bajar besando y chupando su cuello , para luego lamer uno de los pezones de itachi para luego volver a besarlo en los labios mientras que con la otra mano preparaba la entrada de itachi , kisame se sorprendió al notar que itachi ¡¿ERA VIRGEN?! -  
-i..itachi….no sabía que ….eras….. pues … ya sabes… virgen…..  
-co…como….lo sabes – le pregunto muy avergonzado-  
-es que estas muy estrecho…..  
-después itachi no dijo nada solo tomo a kisame de las mejillas y lo beso en los labios mientras kisame de apoco comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de itahi -  
-HAAA…du…duele…nng…haAha…es…es demasiado….haAa…..grande…..  
-solo relájate , confía en mi – itachi solo le asintió con la cabeza para que kisame continuara , en un acto de segundos se estaban besando y fue cuando kisame aprovecho para penetrar completamente a itachi -  
-estas…..demasiado….estrecho itachi  
-HAaAh….muevete…..por….favor….  
-el peli azul no dijo nada solo que de apoco comenzó a moverse delicadamente dentro de el y cada gemido de itachi , kisame entendía lo que quería decirle , cada vez lo embestía con mas fuerza logrando una sensación demasiado excitante en el joven uchiha , hasta que llego el momento donde kisame ya no podía mas , se estaba apunto de correr y justo antes de salir de el fue detenido por itachi , quien le suplico que se corriera dentro de el , lo cual kisame obedeció -  
-ki…same….me…..me vengo ….  
-yo..yo igual  
-HaaHAH…..- un grito de pasión por parte de los dos se escucho en el baño , lo cual los demás akatsukis escucharon -

-que fue eso , hu  
-creo que itachi después de todo se quedo en la cueva – procedió a hablar el albino -  
-no me digas que… - el viejo avaro estaba en shock al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba -  
-itachi y kisame…- la peli azul estaba completamente sorprendida -

-mientras los dos compañeros se estaban vistiendo tras un momento de pasión -

-itachi….quiero dejar en claro algo…..  
-ya lo se…..esto nunca paso….- al decir esto el expresó un poco de tristeza es sus ojos -  
-itachi..mira yo te a…. –es interrumpido por ciertas personas que golpeaban desesperadamente la puesta del baño- tsk….creo que debo irme….  
-pero por donde saldrás?  
-por la ventana –dijo kisame como algo muy obvio – bien adiós – en segundos el chico salió del cuarto de baño dejando solo a itachi-

-ITACHI¡!¡ ESTAS BIEN – gritaba la peli azul desde afuera , entonces itachi abre la puerta -  
-por que no a de estarlo?  
-no que te divertías con kisame , hu?  
-claro que no…..me estaba dando una ducha…  
-pe…pero y kisame – pregunto desesperado el albino -  
-pues aquí estoy -a todos les dio un escalofrió al verlo detrás de ellos -  
-no que tu habías ido a buscar a itachi – le dijo el tesorero -  
-y por que estas mojado – pregunto muy curioso el líder -  
-Salí por la ventana de la pieza de kakuzu y hidan , para buscarlo en el bosque ,y por lo que veo fui por las puras…  
- si , lo siento , pensamos otra cosa , gracias a ciertas personitas – el líder al decir esto se volteo a ver a hidan y deidara quien les miraba con una carita de ''notemos la culpa''  
- por cierto chicos – dijo serio kisame insinuándose a hidan y kakuzu – encontré esto votado en el piso de vuestra habitación – enseñándoles un embase de vaselina -  
-chi..chico que hace eso en su habitación – dijo el líder conteniendo las carcajada -  
-NA…NADA – dijo el albino totalmente rojo quitándole el envase de las manos a kisame -  
-seguro… , hu – el artista lo decía en cierta manera de burla -  
- A TI NO TE INCUMBE LO QUE YO HAGA CON ESTE ENVACE ¡!  
-ha y deidara , encontré esta foto votada en el bosque – kisame de repente saca una foto que tenia guardada-  
-una foto , hu? – al ver la foto el artista se puso rojo como tomate , era una foto de el y tobi BESADOCE -  
-que hay en la foto sempai?  
-ja , creo que alguien ya fue descubierto – el albino se burlaba de la foto , no se iba a imaginar que el ''buen chico'' tuviera ese tipo de relación con su sempai -  
-da..dame ESA FOTO – en un intento de desesperación deidara le quito la foto a kisame de las manos ya muy rojo de por si -  
-chicos , enserio ustedes cuatro mantienen ese tipo de relación? –pregunto atónito el líder-  
-em…pues….  
-yo diría que….. hu

-lo único que hacían hidan y deidara era balbucear sin decir ninguna oración -

-si – dijo el tesorero con toda seriedad – yo y hidan somos amantes – al decir esto hidan no lo negó solo se puso rojo a no dar mas -  
- y ustedes? – les dijo konan al artista y al enmascarado -  
-pues bueno…yo….. –decía totalmente rojo y nervioso el artista -  
- SI¡!, sempai y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación  
-podías a ver sido menos directo , hu  
-pero entonces , por que escuchamos un gemido del baño  
-eso mismo me pregunto yo konan -dijo el líder para luego voltear a ver a itachi que aun estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta -  
-pues no lo se , yo solo me estaba duchando a de ser su imaginación  
- el líder solo suspiro para luego volver al salón para ser seguido por los demás , luego de bajar casi todos al salón quedaban itachi y kisame quien antes de bajar le dijo algo a itachi en el oído -  
-te amo – le susurro al joven uchiha para luego besarlo ybajar con los demás -  
-itachi estaba en shock pero luego de procesar lo que había pasado serró la puerta del baño , se llevo una de sus manos a la boca y sonrío para luego bajar con los demás-

~FIN~

=^^= , mi primer KisaIta , espero que te guste Lucrecia xD , estuve toda la maldita tarde escribiéndolo :B


End file.
